Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea
''Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea ''is an upcoming Thomas/Disney crossover film creating by 76859Thomas and it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Thomas and his friends (along with The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark and Salty) are reuntied with Ariel and Eric to celebrate the birth of their newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father King Triton presents Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, (Whom The Rough Gang, Ratigan and Fidget work for) who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother and, frustrated with her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, Cloak and Dagger, and Undertow, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. Trivia *Salty, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, The Digidesten & their Digimon, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), The Rough Gang, Ratigan and Fidget are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Ratigan and Fidget will be working with Morgana. *Both Twilight Sparkle and Melody are voiced by Tara Strong. *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea was released straight to DVD in 2000 the same year both ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad ''and Digimon: The Movie'' were released in theaters. *Both The Great Mouse Detective and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea were made by Disney. *Thomas and his friends will see Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash face Morgana and Undertow again in Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. Category:76859Thomas Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers